93 Diagon Alley
by pistachio gelato
Summary: With her parents deciding to stay abroad, Hermione needs to find somewhere to stay before taking her NEWTs. Luckily, or maybe unluckily for her heart, Fred and George have a room and job offer. - A silly story told in bits with some help from The Beatles
1. Help!

**A Beginning Note**: Chapters will be exactly 100 words, the perfect drabble length, and will be titled after and play off a Beatles song through its title, lyrics and/or tone. Somehow I've associated the twins' antics with Beatles music and thought I'd have fun mixing them. Since there's a good deal of Beatles songs (I believe 275) expect a good deal of chapters to make up for the short lengths. Like most of my stories this is me having fun, so if you're up for that, steamroll ahead!

**A Viewing Note**: I'd appreciate it if you read with the 1/2 page view (upper right corner). It just looks more formatted.

**A Necessary and Obvious Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or titles of The Beatles' songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Help!<strong>

Not for the first time in her life, Hermione was in a predicament.

She was determined to attain her NEWTs, especially after McGonagall's offer of no seventh-year just testing, but there were already problems. Her parents had sold the house and were refusing to return, leaving Hermione more homeless than before. She needed somewhere to stay and study, preferably with a job so she begin paying for things. Freeloading at the Burrow was nice, but she could risk being a little independent. She was almost eighteen.

Hermione wanted a life the war had denied, but needed a little help first.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.02.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	2. Old Brown Shoe

**Chapter 2: Old Brown Shoe**

Hermione glared at one of the many stray shoes at the Burrow, as if it was this particular footwear's fault she had yet to find a job and new lodging.

"Saw you strolling up and down Diagon Alley today. Any reason why?"

She looked up to the voice and watched as one of the twins sat across of her, a grin on his freckled face as he pulled his knees up to hug.

"Trying to solve my small homeless and jobless problems. Some 'best witch of their generation' I am," she answered in honest shame.

"Why didn't you ask us?"

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.05.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	3. I'm Down

**Chapter 3: I'm Down**

Hermione gawked at him, as if he had just offended every person she had even met or loved.

"You cannot be-"

"I'm always serious. I thought that was obvious," George said with an impressive dead-pan face.

She turned away from him, biting her lip to stop herself from blurting anything out. It seemed jobs were scarce, with influxes of magic people freer than ever before. Now, without a doubt evil was gone, it was time to live open and proud. War losses were quickly filled.

"You're offering me a job?" she asked.

His straight face morphed to a beaming smirk.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.7.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	4. If I Needed Someone

**Chapter 4: If I Needed Someone**

"What's that Muggle term?"

"Two birds, one stone?"

"Exactly! This way you get work _and_ live in our pathe- I mean _cozy_, flat above."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "With pay?"

"Naturally," he sniffed, "What type of business do you think we run? Wait, don't answer that."

She laughed; things were finally looking up.

"Alright. Thanks, George," she said sincerely.

"You can tell us apart! Brilliant!"

"Not like it's apparating without a wand," she said as she tapped her ear.

"True, but I'm not facing you that way."

George winked at her before he stood with a spring, leaving Hermione wondering.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.9.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	5. I've Got A Feeling

**Chapter 5: I've Got A Feeling**

Hermione followed George back into the Burrow minutes later, only to be bowled over.

"I've just heard the news!" Fred bellowed as he ruffled her already uncontrollable head of hair, keeping his hold tight. She tried to reply, but found it impossible.

"You're going to strangle her!" Mrs. Weasley cried before sending her oatmeal spoon at her son.

"I've got a _great_ feeling about this!" Fed said cheerfully, swatting away the aggravated kitchen utensil.

Hermione saw George looking at her with another wide grin from across the table. She felt something then, too, but it was more apprehension than glee.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.12.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Note on Alive!Fred**: The other day I was thinking of how heartbreaking Fred's death was. I understand others (most notably Lupin and Tonks representing Harry's situation through Teddy, and it _is_ a _war_) but Fred? No. So FUCKYEAH going against canon for Fred to be alive in this lighthearted story. Hope you don't mind *grin*


	6. She's Leaving Home

**Chapter 6: She's Leaving Home**

The trunk clicked closed and Hermione sighed. Even with magic, packing was a pain. Yet stowing all her belongings wasn't the most difficult thing about this move. Mrs. Weasley was gravely worried for her health; physical from the products or mental from the twins, Hermione was unsure.

Dumbledore have given her a mission, but this was her first real-magical-world job. It was at a joke shop, but it was still a job and it made Hermione feel oddly grownup. She wouldn't have thougth she'd feel this accomplished, like she had won another war, but she did.

This was another adventure.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.14.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	7. That'll Be the Day

**Chapter 7: That'll Be the Day**

"You'll be taking Verity's job," Fred said as they walked through the shop before opening. "Before you ask if we sacked her for you, we didn't. She left during the war and decided not to come back. Said she'd had enough explosions and shocks for a lifetime."

Hermione forced a chuckle to try and relieve her racing nerves.

George seemed to notice her jitters as he leaned down and whispered over Fred, "Don't worry. You'll be grand."

"Now, ready to make us some money?" Fred asked hopefully.

Hermione glanced between both sets of brown eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.16.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	8. Magical Mystery Tour

**Chapter 8: Magical Mystery Tour**

Hermione gaped at the twins in the same fashion as when George had offered her a job.

"I'm going to _live_ with _you two_?" she asked in mild indignation.

"We do own the place," Fred commented.

"Where do you think we live? In the backroom?" George asked.

"Don't get carried away, you'll have your own room," Fred said before walking to the kitchen, muttering something about the mystery of females.

"Welcome and everything," George continued, "I'd give you a tour, but you can practically see everything from here. See? Nice and cozy!"

Hermione gave him a look of pure exasperation.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.19.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	9. Act Naturally

**Chapter 9: Act Naturally**

Hermione had never remotely failed anything in her life, so maybe that was why she was suddenly floundering.

For her credit, she was entirely out of her element in selling things she used to confiscate and slowly being driven to insanity by the identical redheads. It was nearing a week and she'd yet to have a full night of sleep from sudden noises at night.

Maybe her frustration at her inadequacy was why she was completely void for her advice on Canary Creams right now.

"Just act naturally," George said as he swooped down to save her and the sale.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.21.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	10. Glad All Over

**Chapter 10: **Glad All Over****

Hermione waved to the little boy and his father as they exited the shop with a grin that covered at least half her face. Finally, after eight days at the shop, she had made her first sale. She had helped and cajoled someone into buying items from the store without either of the twins ducking in for a save or offering assistance.

Before she could stop herself or give care to the remaining customers, Hermione jumped and did a little jig behind the counter in victory.

"Merlin's pants, she's unique," George said, looking across to Fred. They burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.24.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Note**: Sorry this is a day late. Hope your budding weekend is going well :)


	11. Day Tripper

**Chapter 11: Day Tripper**

Hermione was finally keeping up pace with her living situation. It wasn't very cushy like the Burrow, but not nearly as hard as living in a tent with her two best mates slowly going cabin-fever crazy from passing around a piece of evil-incarnate's soul.

It almost felt like she was back at Hogwarts. She woke and dressed in robes before figuring out magical mysteries and assisting others less knowledgeable about them. At night she curled up in front of the fireplace with a book, scribbling notes.

Only the twins were the most different; now they pestered her constantly, without fear.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.26.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	12. Eight Days a Week

**Chapter 12: Eight Days A Week**

"You're doing fairly well, sales seem to be up," George commented as he leaned against the counter.

Hermione gave a beaming smile to the customer as she handed over the change; she waved as he walked out.

"What do you expect from our Miss Granger?" Fred laughed.

"Just keep it up!" George chirped.

"Now if only you'd call us Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley like you're supposed to..." Fred drifted off as he tapped his chin.

"I'd rather work eight days a week," Hermione said drly.

"Goodness," Geroge said, suddenly breathless as he grabbed his chest; "Was that a joke?"

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.28.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	13. Searchin'

**Chapter 13: Searchin'**

Hermione's mind wandered as she watched the only two customers in the store being assisted by either twin. She tilted her head, glancing back-and-forth between them. It was faint, but they were different. They each had their own little mannerisms she had come to discover as her days here continued.

Regardless how similar or different they were, the degree that they got along so well seemed impossible to her. Hermione had yet to hear them argue, even over the last slice of toast. It was uncanny.

She wondered what would happen if they both wanted something only one could have.

* * *

><p>Posted: 9.30.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	14. Three Cool Cats

**Chapter 14: Three Cool Cats**

Hermione became a little worried when the twins bounded in to her room that morning, saying they were all going out for coffee (something about being out of it because they needed it for an experiment). She was concerned about them in public for nothing. She felt relaxed, sitting at the cafe with her coffee reading as the twins babbled. Yet she was distracted as people kept openly staring at them; finally she commented on it.

"Obviously three young, attractive people of such dangerous magnitude like us all together is brain-stopping," George answered.

"Nah, it's just _my_ looks," Fred sniffed.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.3.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Grateful Note**: Thanks for all the support everyone and any feedback is great :)


	15. Devil In Her Heart

**Chapter 15: Devil In Her Heart**

The twins watched with appreciation as Hermione rang up yet another customer's purchases. The young boy blushed every time she so much as breathed, but the twins weren't complaining.

"We did say to keep up the good work, but she's getting elaborate with her sales and product pitches. I find it hard to believe how rule-abiding she is. She's almost a natural conniver like us," said Fred to George.

"We should even watch out for her," George said lightly.

"Just like seventh year!"

"Aren't you glad I hired her without reason?"

"Quite pleased indeed."

They clapped each other's backs merrily.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.6.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Quick Note**: I'm sorry this is late! Also, as always, reviews equal love :}


	16. Lend Me Your Comb

**Chapter 16: Lend Me Your Comb**

A morning routine was as necessary as waking up in the first place. Hermione's largely constructed of detonating her hair and discovered early on that the twins fought similar battles, their red locks perfectly mirroring their unruly natures.

Rubbing aside condensation from her shower, Hermione raked a comb through her hair. She did not jump, like when she first began living here, when George appeared in the mirror aside of her and held out his hand. Hermione, in a similar wordless fashion, handed the comb over to him.

George sighed at it, and then at his rebellious hair, before beginning.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.7.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	17. Dig It

**Chapter 17: Dig It**

"I need it more!" Fred exclaimed, entering the already over-crowded bathroom.

"We're twins; we need it equally," George said. He leaned over Hermione to get a closer look, but that wouldn't help. His bangs were especially mutinous today: They all wanted to stick up towards the left. Hermione noted all Fred's could do was slant left, no matter how much he patted them down.

"Help me Hermione!" they pleaded.

"You're fine. It has lots of..._momentum_," she said, barely repressing giggles.

"I don't want it running away on me," George frowned.

"Like women."

George pushed Fred through the shower curtain.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.10.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	18. You Know What To Do

**Chapter 18: You Know What To Do**

Hermione would laugh at the frazled twins before her, if they didn't look so on edge they might hex her from any merriment at their misery. She eyed the mountains of scrolls and understood.

"Financing?" she asked as she joined them.

They nodded slowly, perfectly in time with the other.

Hermione pulled papers closer and examined them with a speed only a true bookworm could aquire.

"This isn't too bad. Need some help?"

Looking relieved to get someone else to work these tedious tasks, the twins nodded vigorously. After everything was quickly done they looked at Hermione in new appreciation.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.12.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Proud Note**: This story is slowly growing in popularity and I just want to thank everyone for the attention. Reviews are also grand!


	19. What Goes On

**Chapter 19: What Goes On**

Hermione liked to think she was slowly unraveling the eccecntric reasoning that largely made up the twins. To discover how they were so brilliant but childish. Yet with all Hermione's cunning and smarts, there were times she was lost. Blind to everything and feeling like a helpless first-year mostly happened whenever they had silent conversations between each other; like the one they were having now.

George raised an eyebrow.

Fred tisked sharply.

George crossed his arms tightly.

Fred absently scratched his belly.

George pursed his lips.

Fred raised both eyebrows.

George sighed and nodded.

Fred beamed.

Hermione could only stare.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.15.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	20. Don't Bother Me

**Chapter 20: Don't Bother Me**

"Go away!" Hermione said in a mixture of frustration and pleading.

"You can't boss your bosses around. Oh, and landlords," Fred stated as he rolled out notes, not giving attention to smearing ink or what order the parchments were previously in.

Before they had left her alone at night to study, but now they had become interested in riffling through her stuff. It was actually Fred who kept making a mess of her hard work, as George mostly flipped through her books absently and didn't say much.

Hermione was nothing but competent, but them going through everything made her nervous.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.17.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Single Word Note**: Review?


	21. It's All Too Much

**Chapter 21: It's All Too Much**

They were dropouts without one NEWT, but Hermione learned long ago how skilled they were. She had relied upon, and now daily sold, the ingenuity of their inventions. She felt slightly self-conscious from these two inventors shamelessly going through her work. Once again, no privacy.

"Don't you have experiments to work out?" she asked.

"Afraid we're in a rut," George sighed as Hermione snatched the book he'd been skimming. He looked up with a frown and said, "I was reading that. Your comments on the author's grammar were interesting."

Hermione was in one, too, if they kept this distraction up.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.19.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	22. Getting Better

**Chapter 22: Getting Better**

After some unproductive nights, Hermione found the solution to the twins' distractions.

Fred had rolled up on of her scrolls in a rudimentary crown, and as she snatched it back Hermione didn't miss the way he shivered when her hands ran through his hair. Hermione's eyebrows raised with her interest.

When she reached forward and ran a hand over both redheads' heads, nails lightly running over their scalps, they instantly melted. They curled towards her immediately, heads resting on either thigh.

Hermione could finally study, with the twins only emitting sighs as she aimlessly ran her hands through their hair.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.21.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	23. Boys

**Chapter 23: Boys**

Hermione bolted to the kitchen, almost missing the door from her feet catching each other in the rush. Pushing bangs aside, she saw what had once been a kitchen. Now all that was recognizable were two figures, so covered in a sticky black goop their red hair and freckles were indistinguishable. They were beaming at each other and laughing, going through another no-words-needed moment.

Seeing nothing was unforgivably wrong, Hermione could finally breath freely. She had sworn the entire ally shook from this one; the neighbors were sure to complain.

These boys impersonating men were sure to be her downfall.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.24.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Curious Note**: Some have noted their favorite Beatles song they want done and personally, 'Boys' is one of my favorites. So, what's your favorite song you'd like seen done?


	24. All Together Now

**Chapter 24: All Together Now**

Hermione expected Fred and George to stop bothering her after the dishes now that they were out of their rut (as the curse words heard all throughout the night were evidence of). They proved her wrong when they squeezed onto the couch all together, both sets of brown eyes expectant. They poked and prodded her for attention, and Hermione sighed before giving in.

She knew, even with their success, they were still working away to ensure their shop would prosper for years. The least she could do was run her fingers through their hair to help relieve the day's tension.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.26.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	25. Hallelujah, I Love Her So

**Chapter 25: Hallelujah, I Love Her So**

Hermione looked down at her bosses splayed out on their dismal kitchen table, arms overlapped carelessly. She shook her head, knowing it must have been a late night of inventions, before turning to the coffeemaker.

The smell of coffee brewing made them twitch, but it was only when two mugs were placed down did they stir.

"The most magical potion," Fred said after some gulps.

A few minutes later, Hermione placed plates of hot eggs, sausage and toast in front of their now sitting-up persons before finally sitting down herself.

"We love you," they said gratefully in unison.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.28.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	26. The Inner Light

**Chapter 26: The Inner Light**

As Hermione watched the twins juggle pumpkins, she began to regret asking for their help. They only seemed interested in figuring out 'Muggle Halloween,' not carving.

"So we gut and roughly cut abstract faces-"

"-and then stick candles in to make them glow?"

"Yes, it's very barbaric," Hermione said with a slight growl as she attempted to grab them back (not that she doubted their nimble hands' ability).

"It's fascinatingly odd!" Fred exclaimed. "Why else would everyone mimic it?"

"What else is there?" George asked eagerly.

"Pretending to be something you're not," Hermione laughed.

"Now _that's_ odd," George sniffed.

* * *

><p>Posted: 10.31.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Festive Note**: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Curiosity forces me to ask: What are you?


	27. That's All Right Mama

**Chapter 27: That's All Right (Mama)**

Hermione looked up as the Weasley's pathetic owl flew straight in to her chest; she just managed to catch it before it fell. She took the letter and gave the bird a pat of thanks before opening it.

"Mum?" Fred asked in shock over her shoulder.

"She's inviting us all to dinner. We're to come over at precisely five-thirty to help," Hermione informed the twins hovering over either shoulder. "Oh, and she says to make sure your hair is at least in order."

"She didn't ask you the same?" George asked.

"Nope."

"Favoritism against her own sons," Fred sighed melodramatically.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.2.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	28. Get Back

**Chapter 28: Get Back**

When Hermione apparated to the Burrow and looked up at the leaning towers, she realized she hadn't visited since moving. She had been so engrossed with work, studying and the twins that she'd only written some select times. No wonder Mrs. Weasley made this mandatory dinner date.

She jumped as she heard a snap next to her; George appeared.

"I thought you'd surprise everyone by appearing under the table halfway through dinner."

"They're used to that. Being on time will weird them out more. "

"So where's Fred?"

"Reacquainting the gnomes with his boot," George snickered. "Reckons they must've missed him."

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.4.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	29. I Feel Fine

**Chapter 29: I Feel Fine**

After the wave of welcome hugs from everyone here for dinner tonight (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron, Harry, Ginny, a visiting Bill and Fleur and then George and Fred trying to be funny) everyone began rushing to prepare for the large dinner. The boys set up tables and lights in the yard as tantalizing smells from the kitchen wafted out.

Hermione watched with a wide smile as everyone bustled about to sit down. She hadn't noticed how much she'd missed this until now. She would have to come over at least once a week, regardless of her bosses ordered.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.7.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Lovely Note**: I just want to thank everyone for the continued support for this fun story. I'm really glad you're enjoying the trip as well :)


	30. Oh! Darling

**Chapter 30: Oh! Darling**

No sooner had Hermione began eating did Mrs. Weasley lean over to ask, "So how are you faring, darling?"

"Good."

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked in apparent shock, pushing up his glasses a bit.

"Well, there were a few times where the apartment burst, but I'm perfectly whole," Hermione elaborated with a grin.

"You give us too much credit, Hermione-"

"-we only burst apart the kitchen."

"An entire kitchen?" Ron asked in awe.

"Indeed," the twins chorused.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said faintly.

Hermione tried to reassure her that she was living grand, but it seemed Mrs. Weasley's worries were immovable.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.9.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	31. Ask Me Why

**C****hapter 31: Ask Me Why**

"I'm surprised you didn't go for a Ministry job," Percy commented, ignoring the twins' loud groans. "We'd be very honored to have you."

"I thought about it, but a job there would cut into any study time," Hermione answered.

"Because working and living with these two sure wouldn't cut into that," Bill said breezily, Fleur giving a tinkering giggle.

"And anyway, we need her more," Fred said with great conviction.

"Indubitably," George seconded while avidly nodding.

They were probably only saying that because she cooked for them and scratched their heads at night, but Hermione couldn't help feeling very light.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.11.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	32. When I Get Home

**Chapter 32: When I Get Home**

Everyone questioned Hermione throughout dinner, interested to get a real peek in to the twins' shop. From living with them, Hermione forgot how secretive they usually were about their products and business. Ron seemed especially interested, making Hermione laugh at his eagerness.

Hermione did feel a little relieved when she returned to the apartment; she also forgot how exhausting more than two Weasleys could be. It was just as crowded here from the size-to-people ratio, but she had grown to enjoy it non-the-less. Even when the twins returned with resounding snaps, making Crookshanks screech and bolt away while they giggled.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.14.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	33. Don't Ever Change

**Chapter 33: Don't Ever Change**

Hermione couldn't stop and began to feel increasingly light headed. No matter how much air she gasped in, it was all going to laughing and none to breathing.

It wasn't even something to have a laughing fit about; George was just trying to explain to a little girl what love was and how the potion worked. Yet she only blinked in confusion no matter how much he talked or gestured.

Glancing over at her state (slumped on a shelf, crying), George excused himself. Hermione expected him to be annoyed, not for him to say grinning, "Don't _ever_ change that laugh."

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.16.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	34. Golden Slumbers

**Chapter 34: Golden Slumbers**

The twins seemed easygoing, but were truly hard workers; opening the shop seven days a week showed just that. Working so many hours made Hermione appreciate these Sunday afternoons they took off.

After closing, Hermione found the twins sprawled out on the floor aside of Crookshanks in the afternoon sun. It seemed even they were tired from another week done.

Hermione admired the way their ginger hair shone, it looked more golden than red in this lighting. It was their lazy grins, however, that really caught Hermione's attention. They looked so tranquil that it made her lie down aside them.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.18.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Jealous Note**: It's finals week for me and all I want to do is sleep like them D':


	35. Glass Onion

**Chapter 35: Glass Onion**

Since Hermione had come to live with the twins, there were notable changes to the place. It didn't scream 'bachelor pad' so blatantly anymore with dishes done and more than expired milk in the fridge. Another notable change was the little, yet already overgrown, garden box that sprung out from their kitchen window.

"What is that?"

Hermione turned, holding the crystallized glass onion in her hands, and looked at the twins through it. "Look! The plant Neville gave me is finally producing!"

Both redheads eyed her through the onion warily.

"And Mum thinks _we're_ the bonker ones," George muttered.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.21.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	36. Honey Pie

**Chapter 36: Honey Pie**

George slumped against the grocery cart, his tall frame leaning so low he was level with Hermione at his side. While he and Fred enjoyed her cooking, he forgot what a pain it was to go shopping for the necessary food. He had lost the exploding snap game (Fred surely must be a cheat) so here he was, strolling down aisles again.

"So we definitely need some chicken for tonight," Hermione told him as she looked down the list.

"And pie."

"Yes, and- what?"

Hermione turned to see George lift a pie to his face, grinning wide and looking hopeful.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.24.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Festive Note**: Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you enjoy your pies as well :D


	37. All I've Got To Do

**Chapter 37: All I've Got To Do**

Hermione looked at the cup before her like it was a ticking time-bomb. She glanced over at the twins, who ducked their heads away and pretended to be immersed in their dinner. Did they really think she wouldn't notice Fred slink something in her drink after living with them for so long?

Then again, all she had to do was drink it, and she was sure no real harm would come to her. Surely they wouldn't kill off their sole employee.

She was intrigued, as just the other day she had heard them whispering something about revolutionizing the Canary Creams.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.25.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	38. Her Majesty

**Chapter 38: Her Majesty**

By morning the fur had yet to fall away. Hermione was pissed.

When she had taken whatever they had slipped her, she hadn't burst in to feathers but had burst in to hair. The twins had howled with laughter as she had hurried to asses the damage.

"She looks quite _fur_-ious, huh George?" Fred asked, barely repressing giggles.

"Don't speak to her like that!" George gasped. "Obviously we're in the presence of her Majesty Tigress!"

"I know it's from Crookshanks," Hermimone said dryly.

"I think you look fetching," said Fred.

"Dashing."

"_Purrr_fect."

She glared at them, revenge plans already brewing.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.28.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	39. Blue Jay Way

**Chapter 39: Blue Jay Way**

Hermione placed down dinner that night and the twins simply beamed up at her before digging in. They should have realized Hermione would retaliate in a similar fashion. She waited, herself not eating, before- there!

The two yelped as they were suddenly covered in bright blue feathers. After a few still moments of shock and studying the other, they laughed.

"It wasn't too hard to copy Canary Creams," Hermione explained.

"What do you call it?" they asked in clear praise.

"Blue Jay Way," answered Hermione, grinning.

"Don't be long in making more products," Fred said.

"We'll be waiting!" George chirped.

* * *

><p>Posted: 11.30.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	40. Tell Me What You See

**Chapter 40: Tell Me What You See**

"When does this wear off?" Fred asked as he bewitched the dishes, annoyed from the difficulty of holding his wand with feather covered fingers.

"Until you take away whatever you did to me," Hermione answered with a hiss.

"Bollocks," George said flatly.

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"Just that you were the first test and we're not sure how long..."

Hermione realized how ridiculous it all was. Two redheads with blue feathers and a brunette with bright orange hair done from self-experimentation, standing in a tiny kitchen and bewitching dishes to wash themselves. It really was a magical world.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.2.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	41. Doctor Robert

**Chapter 41: Doctor Robert**

"You all three have digested products that you're having trouble reversing?"

"That's correct," Hermione said, whiskers twitching.

"Because obviously we couldn't-"

"-fix it ourselves," George finished in heavy sarcasm.

"What caused you three to - _ahem -_ become like this?"

They both pointed at the girl, but with smiles. Obviously they weren't bothered about being half-creature, unlike her. Without warning the three began bickering about whose fault it truly was; apparently it was the two redheads who had started this, making the girl turn part-cat, before she retaliated-

The healer rubbed at his temples tiredly. He wasn't getting paid enough for this.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.5.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	42. Your Mother Should Know

**Chapter 42: Your Mother Should Know**

Hermione almost dropped a box 'Lip Magnet Lipstick' when her parents entered the shop. They spotted her just as quick and hurried over to envelope her in a three-way hug.

"Mrs. Weasley sent us a letter explaining everything and saying you needed help, so we flew right over!" her mother gushed.

"Even to take you back to Australia, if need be," her father said with a deep chuckle.

Of course Mrs. Weasley would send them an alerting letter explaining everything.

"I don't need saving," Hermione said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I don't know about that-"

"-we can be quite dangerous."

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.7.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	43. Drive My Car

**Chapter 43: Drive My Car**

Hermione turned to look up at the twins over either of her shoulders. Their smiles widened as they reached over to shake her parents' hands and introduce themselves. Hermione was mildly shocked at how polite they were being to her parents. Their charms were as sharp as ever; soon the couple were in chuckles.

"So you drove here?"

"Oh, naturally; no brooms for us!" Mr. Granger answered, missing the glint in the twins' eyes.

"May we drive it?"

Hermione watched in dread as her parents handed the keys over and the twins bolted, yelling, "Don't set the shop on fire!"

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.9.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	44. Cry for a Shadow

**Chapter 44: Cry for a Shadow**

"Dad's gonna be _so_ jealous when we tell him," Fred snickered at dinner.

George grinned, but it soon fell. "Do you think she's really going to leave?" he asked. He looked over at her empty chair at the table; Hermione had decided to eat with her parents.

Fred leaned over and patted him on the shoulder roughly. "I didn't know you hated my cooking so much."

This got George to finally laugh.

"But honestly? I don't know," Fred said with a light shrug.

"I don't want her to go," George sighed, shoulders slumped.

Fred patted him again, this time gently.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.12.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	45. Good Morning, Good Morning

**Chapter 45: Good Morning, Good Morning**

"Hermione!"

"You're late," Hermione huffed before unlocking and opening the doors.

"Your weren't here to wake us," Fred grinned. "Usually Georgie here would then get up, but he slept in because he couldn't sleep from worry-"

Fred was cut off with a swift elbow in the ribs, courtesy of a flushed George. The three simply stood there, and Hermione raised an eyebrow at their uncharacteristic silence.

"So?" Fred finally ventured to say.

"So what?"

"You're staying?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips. "What do you think, if I'm here opening up?"

"Yes?" squeaked George.

"Indubitably."

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.14.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Small Note**: Like Hermione would go to Australia when she already has enough adventures down under - LAWLWHATISAIR. Anyway onto business (why I'm writing this note) I just wanted to give yet another thanks for the support lovely readers!


	46. You Won't See Me

**Chapter 46: You Won't See Me**

The twins slumped against another, exhausted with relief. Hermione's reaffirmation of staying seemed to lift a troll from their shoulders.

"What would I do without you figuring the paperwork? What would George do without something to stare- _hey_!"

George had attempted a second elbow-jab to Fred.

"Anyway, back to work," George coughed.

Hermione noticed Fred kept giving odd smiles to George, who in turn pushed him away on customers. It was the closest thing to a fight Hermione had witnessed, but what was truly infuriating was that George didn't look at her once. Honestly, she was a little hurt.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.16.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	47. Too Much Monkey Business

**Chapter 47: Too Much Monkey Business**

Hermione belatedly realized that September was right around the corner, meaning a new term of Hogwarts started in days. The shop became packed with students stocking up on favorite items to bring along. Since 'Operation Hogsmeade' had been put on hold, they had to buy their Wheezes before leaving.

Hermione was so flustered in the shop during the day she practically became an Inferius by night. She barely got through dinner before passing out, forget studying.

She was so busy that she didn't even notice the twins constantly bringing their bright heads together and whisper about plans centered around her.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.19.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	48. Something

**Chapter 48: Something**

Hermione woke with a yawn before getting ready for the day. It was only when she filled three cups of coffee did she notice the twins were still nowhere to be seen. Very odd indeed.

After eating alone with their coffee getting cold, she went down to the shop to find them still out of sight. She went to the front, where a large note was plastered. It read: _CLOSED - Why? BECAUSE WE FEEL LIKE IT. Harry Potter saved the world for freedom, did he not?_

As tempting as a day off was, Hermione knew they were up to something.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.21.2011<br>Word Count: 100

**A Giving Note**: This is dedicated to 93 Diagon Alley because she asked :)


	49. Any Time At All

**Chapter 49: Any Time At All**

In a very Hermione-fashion, she decided to use this free day to study. This was not meant to be, as she had barely read a chapter before a double snap broke the silence.

The loud sound set off a series of bad reactions. First, Crookshanks shot up from Hermione's lap and landed straight on George's face. The hissing fur ball to the face made him lose grip on his side of a large cake, and it toppled over with a splat. Fred was no help; he only clutched at his stomach and laughed from amusement towards his twins' sudden predicament.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.23.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	50. Birthday

**Chapter 50: Birthday**

Hermione rushed forward to get her cat off a still flailing about George.

"I thought you guys had grown out of apparting like that," she sighed before muttering incantations to fix up the scratches covering his face.

"We wanted to surprise you!" Fred said cheerily.

"Why a cake?"

"You _do_ know what today is, right?" George asked.

"No," she said with a furrowed brow.

The twins gave each other a pointed look before swishing their wand; the cake jumped up and fixed itself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" they belted together as she read the same message in icing on the cake.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.26.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	51. From Us to You

**Chapter 51: From Us To You**

She gaped at them; she'd forgotten.

"Obviously it fell on us to plan our sole employee a fantastic party," said Fred.

"Really?" Hermione asked with barely contained glee.

"Of course! This cake is only the beginning. Now come, my fair lady," George said, offering her his arm. Fred immediately mirrored the action and Hermione rushed to grab onto both of them.

"First off," George said as he slipped a blindfold over her eyes. She looked up towards him, blind and frowning.

"Come on, play along now," he laughed.

"Onward to the festivities!" Fred exclaimed before they left with another crack.

* * *

><p>Posted: 12.28.2011<br>Word Count: 100


	52. She Loves You

**Chapter 52: She Loves You**

That feeling of being uncomfortably compressed came and went quick enough. Hermione barely had time to orient herself before her blindfold was whipped off and she was struck with:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"

It was her second time hearing it, but it felt equally shocking (if only from the volume). Fireworks flew and Hermione was stunned by their colors and morphing shapes. She looked around at the numerous smiling faces and felt overjoyed. It seemed all her friends were here, even her parents.

Out of everyone around, it was the twins she grinned and hugged close first, laughing as she did.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.3.2012<br>Word Count: 100

**A Note:** Happy New Year everyone!


	53. In Spite of All the Danger

**Chapter 53: In Spite of All the Danger**

Hermione eyed the huge, gaudy-wrapped box. Its size alone made up for half of the present pile.

"We're going to spoil it and say it's not a book," Fred snickered, glancing at the stack of literature she'd already unwrapped.

Despite the feeling in her gut telling her this was the twins, she began tearing away. Immediately the box disappeared in an explosion of blue feathers.

"We've decided to market it!" George exclaimed, pointing to the sizable stack of smaller boxes labled 'Blue Jay Way.'

"You'll get a cut... maybe," Fred added.

Hermione grinned; this payoff was worth any risk.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.7.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	54. Real Love

**Chapter 54: Real Love**

The golden trio were relaxing together after everyone had left when Ron asked, "Did you like your party?"

"Absolutely!"

"Did you have some of the cake?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, glancing at the decimated Hogwarts-a-History-book themed cake Mrs. Weasley made.

"No, not that one," Ron said, shaking his head. "Fred and George made it this morning. Hilarious sight, nearly blew up another kitchen in frustration!"

"They made that?" she asked.

Ron and Harry laughed at her shocked expression as Hermione felt her heart swell for the twins yet again. They had _baked_ for her! That was true dedication.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.7.2012<br>Word Count: 100

**A Personal Philosophy Note**: Baking seriously shows admiration; it's neither easy nor fast and if it's done, there's clear care to it. It's a belief I really hold dear, haha! Also sorry for being late. You know: life and and that.


	55. Bad Boy

**Chapter 55: Bad Boy**

"Don't eat that now, you'll ruin your appetite!" Hermione said as she tried to snatch the cake away from George.

"I made it, I can eat it whenever I want," he refuted.

"You made it for me," she huffed.

"Then have some!"

Without another word of explanation George scooped up some icing and plopped it on the end of her nose. Hermione stood there, gaping at him, with bright yellow icing on her face.

"Not going to eat it? Then allow me," he offered, dipping down.

Getting her senses back, Hermione pushed him off, now blushing scarlet.

"Shame," George sighed.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.10.2012<br>Word Count: 100

**A Small Note: **One of my personal favorite chapters :D


	56. Good Day Sunshine

**Chapter 56: Good Day Sunshine**

"Good morning sunshine!" George declared loudly as he jumped up and down on Hermione's bed.

"Go away," she muttered. She glanced at the clock and saw it was barely seven. "Shop doesn't open in three hours."

George hopped down and pulled off her comforter.

"We're going on a small excursion," George stated jubilantly.

Hermione narrowed her sleep-heavy eyes at him.

"Where?"

"A Wizarding Farmers' Market of course! Thought that if I'm going to have to keep shopping with you, might as well go somewhere interesting."

"At seven on a Saturday morning? _Really_ George?" Hermione sighed.

"Before everything good is taken!"

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.12.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	57. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Chapter 57: I Want To Hold Your Hand**

After the familiar constricted feeling, Hermione stopped slide-apparating in some hilly countryside. George started forward eagerly, breaking her hold on his arm.

Hermione gaped at the lines and lines of stalls. There was produce, cooking food, handmade crafts and even live creatures. Yet with many shops came many people and they kept getting separated; without his vibrant hair Hermione would have lost George countless times.

She grabbed onto his hand, thinking this way they couldn't lose each other again. She was pleasantly surprised at how much she liked holding his hand.

Hermione beamed up at him; George grinned back nervously.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.13.2012 [lol it's Friday the 13th]<br>Word Count: 100


	58. Savory Truffle

**Chapter 58: Savory Truffle**

George pulled Hermione aside to a mushroom stall without warning, almost making her lose grip on the basket of goods she held in her other hand. She raised an eyebrow at George's excited face, and then the other at the array of fungi laid out before them.

"Sample?" she heard aside of her and watched a man take a mushroom and pop it in his mouth. He exuberantly exclaimed moments later: "I know the truth behind magic!" before he began blinking frantically, his hands twitching.

She looked back at George, who still watched with clear excitement.

"No. Way."

"But-"

"_No_."

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.20.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	59. I Just Don't Understand

**Chapter 59: I Just Don't Understand**

Fred resisted the urge to impale his face through the nearest wall. And by his face, he meant the identical one belonging to George. Especially with that stupid grin that made him look like a little kid.

"You went to the Farmer's Market for your first unofficial date."

George nodded.

"Where people don't bathe, shave, wear shoes or act decent. Brilliant!"

"She seemed to enjoy it," George argued back hauntily.

"Oh, I'm sure the mood really got her ready for a snog. You did kiss her, right?"

"No. But we held hands," George said dreamily.

"You're impossibly helpless without me."

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.20.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	60. Leave My Kitten Alone

**Chapter 60: Leave My Kitten Alone**

"Why doesn't Crookshanks like me?" Fred said with a great big frown.

The large cat had peculiarly moved from sitting in Hermione's lap to that of George's. The readhead was beaming at the situation, petting the loudly purring cat. Fred had moved to pet him, too, but had been viciously hissed away.

"He only feels guilty for wrecking your face," Fred continued to mutter dejectedly.

"No, it's because I give him fresh fish. Also, he hates you because you make him sick on altered catnip," George chuckled.

Hermione rounded on Fred, teeth grinding.

Crookshanks and George smirked as Fred paled.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.20.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	61. I Will

**Chapter 61: I Will**

"We're thinking of expanding the Canary Cremes and Blue Jay Ways for the winter season," Fred said at dinner that night. "Make seasonal animals-"

"-like reindeer, polar bears, penguins-"

"Penguins are Christmas spirited?" Hermione asked, interrupting George.

"Anyway," Fred began again, "we were hoping you would help us out."

"Seriously?" she asked.

The twins' grins were enough answer.

"Sure!" she said, not at all offset by how little hesitation she felt from answering. Just the other day at the post she had seen a kid burst in to blue feathers; it had made her ego soar. She had made that happen.

Hermione was more than excited to keep going ahead.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.23.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	62. We Can Work It Out

**Chapter 62: **We Can Work It Out****

"So how's everything-" Fred cut himself off with a burst of laughter.

"Don't laugh, they're heavy!"

"What's going on?"

George peeked in and saw Fred guffawing, and then extra-large antlers sticking out of Hermione's head, which made everything make sense.

"They look brilliant! Little smaller perhaps?" he asked, feeling some snickers coming on as well. If his twin was laughing so loud, it was hard to resist.

"Thanks for that priceless nugget of wisdom," Hermione quickly snapped.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," George said brightly. "Three heads are always better than two."

"Especially with your antler upgrade," Fred chuckled.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.25.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	63. You'll Be Mine

**Chapter 63: You'll Be Mine**

The reindeer edition was quickly perfected. After Hermione created a base potion similar to Polyjuice that made anything possible without such a long wait with shorter-lasting results. Naturally, the twins were delighted and demanded more. The witch he felt a little guilty, discarding studying, but this would make her Potions NEWT a breeze. Hermione didn't know that with her now on their side, the twins believed they could make _any_ invention work.

"Just as planned!" Fred cheered.

"See? One taste and she couldn't resist," George grinned.

"Are we talking about her making products or you?"

George giggled along with him.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.27.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	64. How Do You Do It

**Chapter 64: How Do You Do It**

Fred and George were gallivanting about Diagon Alley, offering any passing kids candy.

If it was anyone else Aurors would be hexing them down, but they were the famous Weasley twins whose bright hair was outshone only by their charms. Both had the utmost confidence as they yelled out with amplified voices who was brave enough to try their new (FREE!) candy.

Hermione shook her head; they would never even be aware of the word subtle. Yet everyone seemed to love them and Hermione could only wonder how they did it. They must think themselves geniuses for hoodwinking so many.

* * *

><p>Posted: 1.30.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	65. A Taste of Honey

**Chapter 65: A Taste of Honey**

George sprinted over to Hermione and asked for more samples. It seems their yells had attracted a sizable crowd.

"I would give you some as well, but you're already as sweet as can be," he said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione should have grimaced at the cheesy (or overly sweet?) compliment, but all she found herself able to do was chuckle and shyly grin. George stopped mid-turn and almost spilled the candy to stare at her sudden change.

Then Fred hollered for him to get on with it and George jumped away.

Hermione's grin widened each time he glanced back.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.1.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	66. Rock and Roll Music

**Chapter 66: Rock and Roll Music**

The twins stared in empathy at the old jukebox Hermione kept hitting with a frying pan.

Fred and George knew what radio was, they had appeared on it during the war, but forgot about the Muggle music played through it. They never gave a care to look it up, as magical radio music wasn't the best thing ever (no matter what their Mum believed).

Without warning music started bursting out and they were thrown off guard.

"So chaotic, so crazy!" Fred laughed as he turned it up.

"What's it called?" George yelled over the singer.

"Pure gold!" Hermione shouted.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.3.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	67. Hippy Hippy Shake

**Chapter 67: Hippy Hippy Shake**

It was difficult preparing dinner with the twins dancing about, but Hermione wouldn't stop them. She actually laughed loudly when Fred dramatically dipped George after some (surprisingly) graceful waltzing, and then again when they hooked elbows and toppled down because of it.

"Dance with us!" George exclaimed; he pulled her to him.

"How can you stand still to this?" Fred asked, his legs kicked out in an Irish-jig.

Before she could put one word in, George twirled her around. She followed along, feeling she should have introduced them to rock and roll earlier if she knew they'd react this way.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.8.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	68. Lovely Rita

**Chapter 68: Lovely Rita**

Hermione's good mood made from the twins playing Muggle music in the shop that morning was cut drastically short as a familiar blond walked in to the shop, adjusting her glasses as she did. Her aim was clear, as she hurried over after spotting Hermione.

"Hello, Miss Granger dearie!"

"Good morning, Rita," Hermione practically snarled.

"When I heard about your situation at this, ah, _unique_ establishment, I just had to come and see for myself!"

"Whose this?" Fred and George asked as they arrived, brought over by Hermione's palpable animosity.

"Oh, _now_ I see," Rita whispered before sucking her quill.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.8.2012<br>Word Count: 100

**AN**: Because sometimes the song titles just fit so wonderfully.


	69. Everybody's Got Something To Hide

**Chapter 69: Everybody's Got Something To Hide Except Me And My Monkey**

Hermione felt her annoyance towards seeing the blond hussy dissipate in favor of worry as Rita eyed the twins intensively, green eyes flashing. In response the redheads studied her as well, although in a much more innocent way.

"Care for an interview about hiring the brightest witch of her age?" Rita asked pleasantly.

"Sure! Publicity is always a good thing," Fred laughed. "And we've got nothing to hide."

"Especially not how this beautiful witch is living with us in the apartment above," George said with a wink.

Hermione felt her stomach drop in dread as Rita's quill darted away.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.10.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	70. Not a Second Time

**Chapter 70: Not a Second Time**

Hermione looked at the article on her being in a dramatic love-triangle with a sinking feeling of déjà vu. Not even twenty and she was being featured in a full-length article about scandalous love a second time.

The twins grabbed the paper, grinning like loons.

"Does your Mum still read that stuff?"

"Daily," they chorused jubilantly. Fred added, "She'll have a fit. Sunday lunch is sure to be exciting!"

They returned the paper to a dejected Hermione, who grudgingly began reading.

"WHICH OF YOU SAID WE'RE IN A CLASSY MÉNAGE À TOIS?" she yelled, but they had smartly disappeared.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.13.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	71. Some Other Guy

**Chapter 71: Some Other Guy**

"What're you doing?"

Hermione turned in alarm and was further startled by the heavy glare George gave her, his face so close that his freckled nose was only inches away.

"I'm giving him the discount you were so proudly announcing minutes ago," she answered calmly.

"Doesn't mean you can just give it to someone like him," he whispered loudly.

"The discount applies to everyone!"

"I see what you're doing," George said with narrowed eyes.

The teenage boy across the counter sighed, wondering how long this would take.

"Doing what?" Hermione hissed, flashing the exasperated customer a smile.

"That!" George exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.16.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	72. I'm Looking Through You

**Chapter 72: I'm Looking Through You**

George skulked, watching Hermione near the love-potions section with a man who looked ready to use one on her.

"She flirts with everyone," he grumbled to Fred. "We should dock her pay for inappropriate behavior."

"You realize she's just being nice?" Fred laughed. "And that being nice means more sales, and we want sales? Let her smile, I want to keep eating."

George wasn't convinced and decided to investigate it for himself.

"I can assist you, Sir," George said, interrupting whatever Hermione was saying.

He expected her to be huffy from his entrance, so was surprised by her clear relief.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.17.2012<br>Word Count: 100

**An Eager note**: So my college is hosting the first annual Yule Ball tonight- time to dance and show my Gryffindor pride!


	73. Soldier of Love

**Chapter 73: Soldier of Love**

"How exhausting," Hermione groaned as they waved to the exiting man, his arms laden with products but looking sulky.

"So you weren't inviting him on with your feminine wiles?"

"I don't usually judge people based solely on their intellect (George snorted; Hermione ignored him) but that guy was denser than a bludger. He didn't seem able to pick up how I didn't want to answer personal questions or offers for lunch."

George turned to hex the man to tomorrow, but was distracted as Hermione said, "Thanks for the rescue."

His anger deflated and all he could do was grin back.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.20.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	74. Within You

**Chapter 74: Within You**

Hermione sat in the tiny living room, the crackle of burning wood in the hearth soothing. George sat with her on the couch, his head rested against her thigh while his legs hung over the armrest. Atop his chest sat Crookshanks.

She glanced at the purring cat and then George, remembering how good a judge of character her cat was by befriending Sirius years ago. It made her wonder how he'd attached himself to George, and also how he still refused Fred. She shot that twin a look.

"What? I'm just sitting here drinking tea!"

"Exactly. Highly suspicious," Hermione said.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.22.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	75. Cayenne

**Chapter 75: Cayenne**

Hermione glared at at the pot before her, a dripping ladle in one of the hands at her hips.

"What are-"

"-you making?"

"Pumpkin bisque, but it needs something more."

They both went up and smelled it before George rushed over to the cabinent.

"It needs spice!" Fred exclaimed.

"Cayenne!" George exclaimed. He quickly lunged back to the soup and carefully shook some red flakes in.

Hermione elbowed between them and tasted the soup; she found the spice gave it a pleasant kick.

"Why don't you help if you're adept at cooking?"

"Because you never asked," they said together, grinning.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.24.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	76. A Day In The Life

**Chapter 76: A Day In The Life**

Hermione absently hummed as she walked along Diagon Alley with her wand stuck carelessly in her hair bun, a new book in the crook of her arm, and Crookshanks padding alongside her. It was a beautiful morning as she waved to fellow shop-holders who smiled in return.

When she got to where she now thought of as home, her eyes narrowed and then widened at all three of their clothes (boxers and knickers included) strung on strings around the building to dry. They probably thought themselves geniuses at the innovation.

Hermione shook her head; it was just another day.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.27.2012<br>Word Count: 100


	77. Johnny B Goode

**Chapter 77: Johnny B. Goode**

Hermione opened the door to the twins' room with slight dread, expecting it to be a great-load of messiness. She found in chagrin it was neater than even her room. She got to work finding what she'd been sent up to pick-up, but was quickly distracted by a stack of colorful, thin books.

Picking the one on top, she read the title, 'Johnny B. Goode and his Guitar.'

Soon enough she had read through almost the entire stack, and she found each child's book uniquely fascinating. She discovered, in awe, that the twins had written and illustrated these.

* * *

><p>Posted: 2.29.2012 (Happy Leap Day!)<br>Word Count: 100


End file.
